I Drove All Night
by KariAnne
Summary: (Songfic) Eriol has broken up with Kaho and he's really sad, at the same time someone else is really sad and knows that she can only find love in Eriol. So she drove all night to get to him. (R&R)


Just a quicky, I don't own CCS *Kick a can* I don't own anything it this world.  
  
Summery: (They are 17, so they can Drive cars) Eriol has broken up with Kaho and he's really sad, at the same time someone else is really sad and knows that she can only find love in Eriol. So she drove all night to get to him.  
  
I drove all night  
  
I had to escape,  
  
The city was sticky and crule,  
  
Maybe I should have called you first,  
  
But I was dying to get to you.  
  
A young 17 year old with her long hair cropped to hide her face ran threw the rain with was beating down on her head. Her clothes were stating to stick to her body and itch her. Her woman form became visable, but she covered it up in a long cloak to hide the body and her sad face.  
  
At that same time, a woman in her very late twenties ran into the rain herself, she had left a young boy, hidden in a house which was now quite.  
  
His name was Eriol, and that woman was Kaho. She believed that Eriol could do better then her and thought him too young for her.   
  
Eriol lay in his bed, sleeping and thinking about one person. It wasn't Kaho, but a girl who he had been thinking about for a while. This thought turned into a beautiful dream. He wasn't going to let the cold rain get to him.  
  
The girl stated driving and thinking about Eriol and how she felt, knowing she would have long trip to get to him.  
  
I was dreaming while I drove  
  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh  
  
Can taste your sweet kisses,  
  
Your arms open wide,  
  
This ego for you is just burning me up inside  
  
At that time the girl quickly got out of the town and was on the open road. She said to herself, still not letting anyone see her face, it was wet and stained with tears. She said-  
  
"This will be a long night, but I have to get you Eriol, even if I have to drive all night. I can already feel you" she said to herself, not knowing that she was on Eriol's mind right that minute.  
  
I drove all night!  
  
To get to you,  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night!  
  
Crept in your room,  
  
Woke you from your sleep,  
  
To make love to you,  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night!  
  
Eriol felt the softness of his bed and dreamed on.  
  
The girl he was thinking about drove through the night, she could already feel he was near and hear his heart beating. Suddenly she no longer felt cold. She turned on the radio and heard this song-  
  
What in this world keeps us from tearing apart?  
  
No matter where I go I hear,  
  
The beating of you heart,  
  
I think about you,  
  
When night is cold and dark.  
  
No one can move me the way that you do,  
  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you!  
  
The sun was rising infront of her and she knew what she'd say when she got to Eriol's house. Before she knew it, she was there.   
  
Eriol stured as her car drove up to the house and stopped, the rain was finally stopping yet still she wouldn't get out of the car. Finally she opened the door and walked up the patio. To the door and knocked on it, yet Eriol wouldn't open the door. She picked out a hair pin from her hair and pcked the lock with it. She was confussed when Nakuru and Suppi were alseep down stairs. She snuck passed them and tried not to wake them. She cracked up the stairs and down the landing to what she thought Eriol's room.  
  
It was.  
  
Eriol was asleep in bed. She walked up to him bed side and sat near him, she strocked his hand and this made him slowly wake. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on and before him was the girl he was dreaming about. She smiled and he whispered her name-  
  
"Meiling? What are you doing here?" Eriol asked wrapping his arms around her and hugging her. Meiling hugged him back and told him why she was there but before she did, Eriol pulled her in for a quick kiss.  
  
"I'll tell you why I'm here" Meiling said,  
  
I drove all night!  
  
To get to you,  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night!  
  
Crept in your room,  
  
Worke you from your sleep.  
  
To make love to you,  
  
Is that alright?  
  
I drove all night!  
  
"Is that alright?" Meiling asked as Eriol kissed her again,  
  
"Yes, you drove all night" Eriol whispered pulling her down into the bed with him. Caressing her every inch.  
  
Can taste your sweet kisses,  
  
Your arms open wide,  
  
This ego for you is just burning me up inside!  
  
I drove all night!  
  
Finally together, Eriol and Meiling, in each other's arms, slept what was left of the night a way, together  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well this my first and Cardwitch helped me out  
  
I'd like you to review and say what you think. Be fair this was my first fanfiction, but I did have help from The Card Witch. I got the idea from her. So thank you cous your a star 


End file.
